1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storable, consumable, nascent iodine in a tincture which is used as an iodine supplement. It has sufficient iodine in an electromagnetically excited state to be active in the body for 2 to 3 hours as elemental iodine.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Nascent iodine is a well-known anti-infective agent as well as a vital component of T3 and T4 hormone production within the body. Attempts to find an effective method for ingesting nascent iodine began with the use of Brown Iodide of Lime, as a loose combination of iodine and calcium oxide, which sets nascent iodine free when taken into the stomach, originated by Nichols (A Practitioner's Handbook Of Materia Medica And Therapeutics Based Upon Established Physiological Actions by Thomas S. Blair, M.D., 1907.) This was not a very effective method even at that time.
Today there are several patents utilizing nascent iodine as the primary factor. One set of patents (U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,050 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,309) refers to the electrolytic generation of nascent iodine as a method of treatment for the prevention of infections associated with medical implant devices. Another patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,914) relates to the use of nascent iodine in a solid germicidal, pre-iodine composition. Still another (U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,890) refers to use of nascent iodine in a wound dressing. And the last relevant patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,740) refers to the therapeutic and cosmetic compositions involving nascent iodine for the treatment of skin. None of the above patents involve a consumable form of nascent iodine.
In 1912 Sunkar A. Bisey developed a Westernized form of nascent iodine. This formula was in a saline solution, based upon traditional medicines from India. This traditional medicine was utilized to treat fevers, malaria, and other illnesses, and was produced primarily from seaweed. No patent for Bisey's product has been located, (although Bisey had several patents.) However, information obtained from Schieffelin and Company indicates that this formula was highly utilized by physicians and hospitals from 1926 until Bisey's death in 1935. Promotional claims by Schieffelin stated that this saline/iodine solution was active in the nascent state when dissolved in water and consumed (Druggist's circular titled “Atomidine in Medicine”, distributed by Schieffelin & Co. Mount Vernon, N.Y.). This circular refers to the 1930's product only. Although no record was found of the exact composition of the saline solution (other than the iodine portion), information was obtained about a process which was utilized to produce this form of nascent iodine. Indications were that Bisey's solution was water-based, as opposed to alcohol-based.
In October 1931, Dr. Sunkar A. Bisey met with Edgar Cayce of Virginia Beach, Va., and an investor interested in Bisey's nascent iodine product. Edgar Cayce suggested a change in the method of production, and this new method of production formed the basis for a saline iodine solution which Bisey used for the last four years of his life. A tincture of iodine solution has obvious differences with a saline solution, but both producing nascent iodine indicate there should be similar characteristics. After Bisey's death in 1935, the use of his product seems to have declined then disappeared.
There are two companies that claim to produce the Bisey product today, but both are based on iodine trichloride and have never claimed to present nascent iodine to the body system; in fact, one even warns against internal use. Both companies hold their production methods in secret; all that is known is that the products are 1% iodine trichloride, which is considered toxic in quantities larger than a few drops.
In the late 1990's Phillip Thomas of Altamonte Springs, Fla., experimented with a 1% tincture of iodine and achieved a product he called Rejuvidine. It was produced by a method similar to Sunkar A. Bisey's product. It provided a significant step forward as a health supplement, but due to several factors, the product did not achieve a sufficient energy level to attain the nascent state of iodine in useful quantity.
Due to the nature of iodine and the fear of iodine toxicity, it is essential that as much of the iodine be in a nascent state as possible because the human body should not just consume more and more iodine at a time to gain the nascent iodine benefit. Hence, a method to achieve a high quantity of nascent state iodine is desired.
The need for a safe iodine supplement has never been greater according to those researching iodine deficiencies. Dr. David Brownstein, author of Iodine Why You Need It, Why You Can't Live Without It, reports that 95% of his patients tested have demonstrated low iodine levels.